revisionedfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Humanity
Humanity's story is a long and typically violent tale, with interruptions of peace in between. It is a tale of humanity finding its way and place amongst the stars while warring with itself and others. The following is a general overview of the drama of humanity over the centuries as they progress into the stars. 20th Century, Common Era: The Foundation The 20th century was a time of great turmoil as political idealism began to take over whole countries in a flash. Charismatic leaders with the power of a nation behind them, would wage war for territory, country, or resources. The Kaiser Wilhelm of Germany would begin leading this army across Europe in a war of domination. the Empire of Japan, too, would undertake this war in Southeast Asia. This would be the First World War. In time, Europe would collectively sign the Treaty of Versailles, a treaty that would effectively demand reparations from the defeated countries to go to Germany. 21st Century, Common Era: The Childhood 22nd Century, Common Era: The Paradigm Shift The 22nd Century is often said to be the paradigm shift that moved all of humanity forwards in a great leap- the discovery of Ether by Gaia Scientist Andrew Anderson grants humanity access to free, limitless energy. With this, all countries achieve the power to meet the International Standards on Infrastructure, quickly making way for modernization in even the most backwards regions of the world. In 2187, mankind was almost ready to depart Earth, and declare a new era. 1st Century, New Era: Leaving The Nest Also known as the beginning of the Frontier Era, the New Era was a period in which mankind had begun to make true steps away from Earth. With the invention of Space-Crease technology, mankind now could traverse great lengths of space in the blink of an eye. Reconnaissance ships known as the Frontier Expedition Groups were deployed by the Gaia Organization to find and mark planets capable of colonization. At the same time, Aeyzeria and the Federation scrambled to colonize planets and moons such as the Moon, Mars, and Europa. Mars would undergo immediate terraforming, expected to finish in 150 years, with current colonists living in biodomes across the surface for the time being. Meanwhile, for the next 20 years, the Frontier Expedition Groups would discover nearly a hundred worlds ready for colonization, all filled with their own form of flora and fauna. The Expeditions returned in 22, with a listing of colonization-ready worlds known as the Colonization Index. By newly established International Colonization Law, planets and worlds were claimed in a first-come, first-serve basis. Countries would have to build their own Space-Crease gates to travel to these worlds and acquire them. For the next 30 years, constant espionage between the two superpowers delayed their prospects to colonization constantly- while the Space-Crease gates had been made within the first 10 years, but consistent and effective espionage prevented the other from completing their trial tests, a period of time known simply as the Saboteur's War. In the meanwhile, sublight engines would allow and continue Aeyzeria and the Empire to further building their territories on the Moon and Mars. Population increased from 350 at initial colonization to upwards of 12 million in those few years. In 53 NE, Aeyzeria would beat its competitor to the stars, quickly colonizing and marking the border of what would be known as the Origin Systems, a collection of Class V worlds hosting the bulk of humanity's population, claiming the first garden world, Eden, the ocean world of Avalon, the forest world of Arcadia, and a host of smaller colonies in the Perimeter Systems. Following behind, the Federation simply got the leftovers in 54, with capitol worlds such as New Manchester, New Moscow, and New Shanghai. Gaia had already claimed several Class IV planets and one Class V world in the Origin Systems, known as Achre. This would over the years, slowly become their headquarters, with command structures being moved from the Ice Vault from Europa. Aeyzeria would split Mars with the Federation as a point of unofficial reparation between the two countries, an under-the-table, private deal made to prevent any further inflammation of their relations. The remainder of the 1st Century New Era would be a period concentrated on further expansion and developing current territories. 2nd Century, New Era: The World Turned On Its Head The 2nd Century was a turbulent century- and also the beginning of the Second Frontier Expeditions, moving further out into the galaxy. By 103, Gaia had finished its Space-Crease Gate Network, colloquially known as the Starway System, allowing rapid access to Gate Arrays throughout human controlled space. To continue furthering the goals of international cooperation, Gaia suggested a three-way split over control of every Gate Array, and to treat them as international grounds. As such, the bonds between the three countries grew yet stronger, and in time, they unofficially became known as the Triumvirate, the three largest governing bodies of mankind. While this split did vex some of the smaller countries, To counter this, Gaia had planned to ship out several three-gate arrays just for the smaller countries, as a way of yet closing the great gap between colonies even more. By 112, there were more than a hundred three-gate and twenty-gate Arrays scattered throughout human space. The First Frontier War By 120, mankind would reach the extent of its reach Before Exodus, stopping at the outskirts of the Aeyzerian Greater Territory of Mercia and the Federation Colony of Reimes, marking the Perimeter Colonies. It would be here, that the First Frontier War would rage, a product of rampant piracy and organized crime threatened the lives of billions that lived on the Frontier, at times extending as deep as Arcadia, and even Achre itself was threatened by such crime. In time, all crime in the Perimeter Systems were gathered under the strength of a few influential individuals who called themselves the Phantoms, who were able to better coordinate activities to maximize effect on the local populations and income. As such, Gaia began to steadily increase its military power to protect interstellar traffic from piracy, as did the Aeyzerians and the Federation. In time, both sides learned to fear each other, reaching a sort of equilibrium of violence, as both were well aware of each other's unbridled power. For nearly a decade, they would serve as a check and balance to each others' power in the Perimeter Systems. In 134, Gaia secretly began Operation: Weed The Garden, a military operation that took place over five years, using elite LEAF Teams to find and kill many, if not all of the members of the Phantoms as well as heads of other member criminal organizations, effectively ending the First Frontier War. In truth, the Frontier War had been staged by Gaia as a means to keep the nations united in some extent against a common foe, lest they fight amongst themselves. Funding and intelligence to the Phantoms via untrackable, anonymous sources, which allowed them to wreak havoc amongst the Perimeter Systems. When the Phantoms threatened to break away from Gaia command, the Founders issued a kill order, disguising it entirely as Operation: Weed The Garden. With it, Gaia would be able to take the credit for restoring peace to the frontier and acquire an even greater public approval rating. The Aeyzerian-Federation War General peace was enjoyed throughout human space for two decades until 152, when the Mars Federation Colony of New Archangel petitioned for independence from the Federation. When refused, they were met with immediate martial law from Earth, and requested Aeyzeria to honor the terms of their agreement during the Second World War, as part of the Federation-Empire Alliance Treaty. While on the surface, the Aeyzerian Empire supported the move wholeheartedly, in accordance with their treaty, but were willing to only give supplies and ammunition where needed, believing that the Federation would be able to handle the rebelling colony on their own. The Federation, content with the Empire not assisting the rebels, took up the task of exterminating dissent. However, Aeyzeria had sent out Myrmidon Group Anchor to assist the revolutionaries and to aim and arm those who were willing to fight. With the Myrmidons leading them, the Archangel Revolution began on March 12, 152. Guerilla warfare would slowly expand to meet the Federation on every front- however, within five years an operational failure led to the discovery of Myrmidon Group Anchor's activities within the colony. While Aeyzeria vehemently denied the accusations of affiliation with the Archangel Revolutionaries, there was no denial of the evidence in hand. The Federation abandoned the Martian colony and broke off communications with the Aeyzerian Empire. By order of Sovereign Valeria, defensive operations went into effect immediately across the Empire, only to find that the Federation had already struck first, taking the initiative in their major forts across the stars with saboteurs, and severely crippling supply depots and ports. In May 157, the Aeyzerian-Federation War began on all fronts simultaneously, with the Federation also issuing a declaration of war, stating 'injustices suffered during the pre-Frontier Era' and 'actively subverting the Federation's activities to maintain its union' as its reasons, and as such, the war was to gain territory that was lost during the race to the stars and to be properly renumerated for the humiliation that the country had suffered in the past. Gaia Activity: Zero Contact & Operation Breakdown Meanwhile, on June 5, 157, Listening Station Delta-4 on the outskirts of human space went dark. This would be humanity's first ever contact with the Entities, an event which left the Listening Station as chunks of unrecognizable debris and severely mangled and deformed survivors in its wake. While the incident was put under Triple-A Top Secret, Gaia proceeded to distribute its forces throughout human space as a safeguard, and also began covert production of more warships. As the war began in the middle of their preparations, Gaia had little choice but to remain mainly withdrawn from the war. Gaia maintained public silence, effectively taking a stance of neutrality, as hostilities had expanded past the point of no return. Secretly however, they activated their sleeper agents within each country. Quietly, and slowly, they began their work, dubbed Operation: Breakdown ''an effort to slowly and steadily subvert and undermine each side's ability to wage war. New Manchester The efforts of ''Operation: Breakdown would culminate in the Battle of New Manchester, where forces were so depleted, yet the battle to end the war would never end, and thus, both sides were forced into a ceasefire and truce, as marked by the Treaty of New Manchester on April 3, 164. Postwar The Federation soldiers, against commanding authority, voted collectively to surrender, and Aeyzeria immediately accepted the surrender unconditionally. Both sides, so stricken with loss and destruction, returned home. Aeyzeria, with the stronger economy recovered quickly, but the Federation, with its already ailing economy before the war, had nothing left to fall on. In June of 164, this lack in work, infrastructure and economic collapse resulted in massive riots throughout all of the Federation's colonies, known as the Purification, where the single-party government was torn down and anarchy ruled the streets. In the midst of the Purification, Gaia sent a large host of military and relief forces to restore order and help reestablish a national economy by micro and macromanaging it from the ground up, and installed a temporary head of state selected by colonial leaders of the Purification, across all participating colonies that still wanted to restore the Federation. Federation Stabilization Not wanting to ignite another Purification, Gaia made sure to include the selected leaders in each and every discussion regarding the country. In time, the newly selected leaders of each colony became part of a Parliament, representing the peoples' voice. A higher and lower house was created, and a governmental design similar to Aeyzeria's was adopted. In 173, Gaia successfully transitioned out of Federation territory, granting more and more control back to the people of the Federation, which was promptly renamed the Federation of Independent Worlds. Avalonian Dissent and Rebellion Aeyzeria, even with its great industry, could not heal wounds within itself, namely the Avalonian Fleets that had suffered a great deal during the Siege of Fort Pendragon, where Avalonian forces smashed a hole with their own ships (literally ramming into Federation ships) to allow Arcadian forces to drop in and reinforce ailing lines, effectively saving the entire Aeyzerian Homeland from invasion. However, the Arcadians recieved the greater deal of recognition, and the Avalonians were left to tend to their own wounds as the forces of Mercia, Arcadia, Eden, and the Homeland converge on the Federation Fortress-World of New Manchester. Their efforts were virtually forgotten, while their sacrifices numbered in the hundreds of thousands as they lost nearly 2/3rds of their effective naval force. Their recovery was as quick as every other Greater Territory of the Empire, but their grudges evolved into pure hatred and dissonance between Avalon and other colonies of the Empire grew until in 185, the reigning Sovereign Jackson proposed a complete secession of the territory and its associated Lesser Territories. At this time, the Avalonian Fleet had been restored to pre-war numbers, with greater technology at their backs, and a fierce economy to drive their armies, the Avalonian Rebellion began. High Sovereign Valeria Kshalin called all loyal Sovereigns to reclaim the world, as it commanded near absolute control of the 23rd Gate Array, a key connecting point from the Origin and Perimeter Systems, which if lost, would cripple international commerce, not to mention Avalon itself was the keystone of Aeyzerian economy. The bitter civil war took seven years of Aeyzerian history, culminating in a single Arcadian Shock Trooper platoon lead by Sovereign Bulwif into the depths of Fort Agravain to capture or kill the Traitor-Sovereign. In a large firefight, Sovereign Jackson was shot and killed, and with it, ended the Avalonian Rebellion, on September 22nd, 194. As punishment by Aeyzerian Law, traitor-colonies would have to bear a 10-year period of split control by the other Sovereigns of the Empire, known as the first Great Shaming. The Second Frontier War And, as if in a case of adding insult to injury, the Phantoms returned in 195, headed by a new group of criminals, vowing to never be shattered again. Their return to terrorizing the people of the Perimeter Systems marked the beginning of the Second Frontier War. To Gaia's surprise, this was an event independent of Gaia's doing, and was as such, treated as a rebel factor in their plans- however, the presence of Phantoms once again would either force the nations to work together once more, or to further isolate other. Despite their extensive intelligence network, the Phantoms proved extremely resourceful, able to cover their tracks and evade their surveillance. The new Frontier War would threaten to widen the fissure between colonies even more as the colonies of Arcadia and Mercia were left alone once more to fend for themselves while Eden and the Homeland enjoyed an uneasy peace with its neighbors, rebuilding the country's fractured economy. Gaia redirected efforts towards combating the pirates once more, devoting only partial effort towards the reconstruction of Aeyzeria as their remaining effort was more or less concentrated on the continuous production of warships. The Federation, meanwhile, enjoyed the most prosperity it had since its original creation in the Common Era, and eventually came to surpass Aeyzeria by 200 NE. 3rd Century, New Era: The 30 Years' War 204 NE, High Sovereign Kshalin restored the Greater Territory of Avalon to its original status, and placed a student she trained on the throne as Sovereign. Careful to not further upset the populace to ignite yet another rebellion, she chose from a pool of candidates that were Avalonian in descent, but had strong loyal ties to the Empire. Marcus Anselwind ascended to the throne at the age of 22, and promised to restore Avalon to its former glory as the home of High Anchor, the home of the Aeyzerian Naval Academy. However, his struggles were fought alone as Sovereign Kshalin fought cancer and Sovereign Ishelwood endeavored to isolate Eden from its warlike brothers and sisters, while Sovereigns Bulwif and Euclid fought to maintain control of the frontier. On October 11, 215, the extraterrestrials encountered in 157 were seen again, this time attacking a merchant ship that had wandered into uncharted space. At the approximately the same time throughout the Perimeter Systems, there were reports of missing ships, entire families disappearing in the night, livestock being taken from their pens. People would wake to whole parts of their homes missing, bizzare activities as such. While such events were not necessarily uncommon in the Frontier, the rate at which they were occuring was rising at a astounding rate. Gaia upped their production rate and the Delta-Orange Research and Development Group proposed the idea of the Dreadnaught-Series Battlecarrier, which was approved immediately and orders were sent in for three, named the Terra, Maria, and the Caela. Gaia, now sensing that an invasion of some sort was imminent, began to route heavier patrols in the guise of protecting the Frontier from Phantom assaults. On April 1, 235, Sovereign Kshalin died from terminal-stage cancer, and named Calres Fairaven to the Sovereignty. Promising to reunify and restore the Empire, many did not believe the bold claims of the young Sovereign- until his plans came into motion. In 236, he began a simulataneous process of rebuilding Avalon's infrastructure and economy as well as its public image. By incentivizing local trade to go through the colony first, as well as closely monitored subsidies, the colony became self-sustaining by 239, a feat thought to be practically impossible by many economists. The process of restoring unity to the Empire, however, still proved a difficult task. Fairaven would unite the Empire in the thing it was best known for- war. Calling for even Eden to return to arms once again, Fairaven swept the nation up once more to meet on the battlefield as brothers, a political maneuver thought to be a grave mistake by Sovereigns Euclid and Bulwif, of Mercia and Arcadia, respectively. However, Fairaven was able to convince them, that in the name of bringing the Empire together once more, they should attempt to work together. In time, the combined efforts of each of the Greater Territories became the stuff of legend. in five years, they had made more progress in rooting out the Phantoms' bases throughout the Perimeter Systems than they had ever achieved in both the First Frontier War and the current war thus far. Finally, in 244, an joint military endeavor sponsored by Gaia would be proposed to the Triumvirate to finally exterminate every last bit of the Phantoms and their influence, resulting in the creation of Joint Task Force 42, an international effort that would become the first example of an interstellar alliance between human states. For the next year, JTF 42 would systematically hunt for the fabled Ghost Ship, ''the Phantoms' flagship. They would one by one, destroy each and everu Phantom stronghold to eliminate the constantly-travelling ship's capability to refuel and resupply,'' until on February 12, 245, JTF found the Ghost Ship and destroyed it, and with it, the hub of all criminal activity on the Perimeter was once more shattered. The next ten years of peace would be crucial to humanity's preparation to survive. Gaia, in particular began focusing all availible funds and effort to building Arkships and more warships to complement the incoming war, all in secret. Fairaven, now content with the general prosperity of Aeyzeria, sought to repair relations with the Federation, something that the new Prime Minister and government welcomed. Then, on July 31 256, First Contact Event, as history recorded it, occured. With a massing of the extraterrestrials outside of Listening Station Delta-5. While to the Gaia Organization it was no surprise, the rest of the human race saw it as an opportunity to exchange knowledge and ideas between our neighbors in the galaxy. The encounter was peaceful, but Gaia maintained a rapid-reaction military presence at all nearby gates, ready to enter the scene at a moment's notice. However, for the first three months, a peaceful and productive back-and-forth was observed. The Round Table was deployed as a front-line negotiating ship. No other ship was allowed within as close proximity without authorization from the Triumvirate Representatives themselves, at fear of upsetting their new friendship. It was learned that the group of creatures were a gathering of assimilated species, from all different regions of the galaxy. They called themselves the Entities. Every single member of the Entities were linked telepathically and information was exchanged freely. However, the boggling detail was that each of them maintained their own sentience and will. Through this, any knowledge that one species picked up was ultimately spread to the others, so long as they were willing to accept said information. The knowledge they had in fields of natural science were astounding, allowing for great advances in biology and physics. Likewise, they shared information for several months, all changing with their sudden attack on October 6, 256, on which began the Human-Entity War. The First Secretary, Sovereign Cassus, and Prime Minister Baryshnikov perished onboard the Round Table. The nearby colony of St. Joan was annihilated. One by one, each and every human colony on the Perimeter was broken, its population culled. The Entities were somehow also able to display an apt manipulation of subspace travel, and was able to move quickly though human space- however, one thing was sure; their movements would only progress once every human at their designated target had been exterminated. As such, an effective defense was mounted at the Aeyzerian Greater Territory of Mercia, where from November 2- Februrary 12, 257, more than 600 ships from all nations in defense of humanity rebuffed the Entities- but only for so long. With each passing week, the Entities would become bolder and bolder, with even more reinforcements as the fleet became weaker still. Long-term projections of the defense resulted in the ultimate loss of the colony. As such, evacuation began on February 2. This process of hold and evacuate was repeated across the surviving worlds of the Perimeter Systems, long enough to allow for the New Manchester Hyperion System to finish on July 7, creating a stable and strong enough defense line to rebuff the Entities once more. All colonies from the Galactic Core to New Manchester were lost and abandoned, and with Entities now focusing their entire effort on one singular location and more Entities arriving via subspace daily, the defense of New Manchester became more and more difficult, until finally the planetary defense network gave out and Federation Fortress-World, too, was lost after two months on September 27. With this came a change in their behavior- no longer restricting themselves to a single target at a time, the Entities spread themselves out, attacking multiple colonies at once. Gaia immediately deployed its Arkships, but many would be unable to arrive in time before the colonies and a majority of their inhabitants were lost. It was at this fateful moment that Gaia unleashed their Subspace Restrictors, which would block any extended subspace activity outside of gate-to-gate creases in areas up to a hundred light-years, as such, it made it exponentially more taxing for the Entities to travel large distances. Simultaneously, they announced the in-progress development of the Dreadnaughts, and their status of being near-completed, with the promise that it would change the tide of the war entirely. Deployed simultaneously throughout human space, they immediately halted any further advance, and instead, reunited to attack the world closest- Arcadia, the heart of the Middle Systems. With the deployment of the Restrictors, this bought Arcadia valuable time to shore up its defenses. All the lessons learned from the loss of Mercia and New Manchester culminated into the creation of the AEGIS and the GUNGNIR (Colloquially referred to as the A&G Systems) Planetary Defense Systems. Every attack, while humanity lost a a ship or a thousand lives, they held them back. Here, mankind made its stand for five years, known as the Five-Year Wait, where all of humanity put forth efforts to defend all their major worlds with AEGIS and GUNGNIR systems and the production of stronger, more heavily armed ships- humanity prepared for the worst. On March 21, 262, the Dreadnaughts completed final checks and operational testing, and were fielded immediately to Arcadia to combat a skirmish- the effects were devastating to the Entities. For the first time, offensive theory had been applied, and it was effective. No longer would humanity have to hide behind the A&G Systems, and would be able to finally retake their lost territory. In one year's time, the Dreadnaught Expeditionary Fleet had reclaimed all lost territory from Arcadia to Mercia- however, any territory that was once human beyond that point was considered lost, as Entity activity had grown to the point where it would be dangerous to consider any further advance. It would be Mercia that would be the gateway to the rest of humanity, as was thought, however, the Entities learned to circumvent the Subspace Restrictors by traveling outside of the Milky Way and approaching human space from the Z-axis, dramatically cutting energy costs and time, and allowing them to make attacks, even as deep as Eden. As such, Gaia ordered the construction of the second series of the Dreadnaughts, and in secret, the further construction of Arkships, hidden all over human space. This time, with public support, and no need to keep quiet about the project, and more and more people flocking to the military, Gaia was able to finish the second series in 270, yet kept the Arkships in secret. However, even with six Dreadnaughts on patrols throughout human space, the frequency and severity of Entity attacks only worsened, and in 277, the Entity Armada arrived, a force larger than any other smashed into Mercian defenses for six months. All Dreadnaughts were called to bear and the line was held, but at great cost. During the defense of Merica, Gaia delivered long-term estimates out to the heads of state across humanity- the Armada would crush all of humanity. There would be no feasible way of managing a war and producing enough forces to match what the Armada had at the same time, and even if they devoted all their resources to one or another, it still would not be enough. The only option left was the Exodus Protocol. Gaia, in its years since inventing the Space-Crease Gate and Engine, had been sweeping the stars for similar subspace usage- and there was a particularly large signature that led from multiple regions of the Milky Way to a location exceedingly far away, it was impossible to plot its output destination. Under normal circumstances, the energy required to travel to such a location would be astronomical, but because the wormhole had been opened so many times, it had created a lasting 'soft' fold in space, allowing for the wormhole to be opened once again, much more easily, albeit still requiring a massive sum of energy. Since the beginning of the Human-Entity War, Gaia had been in the process of also constructing the Exodus Gate in the Kuiper Belt by creating hundreds of smaller pieces to be assembled together for the event that it ever needed to be used. It is not known exactly why all nations objected to the Exodus Protocol, but it is assumed that the thought of losing humanity's homeworld was too far-fetched to even imagine. Indeed, 20 years of war as a unified alliance only strengthened their resolve in the face of the Entities. At this point in time, both the Federation and Gaia had two battlecarriers each, modeled after the Gaian Dreadnaughts, and were already in the process of constructing more. Gaia continued on with its plans, while also working on developing the Third Series of Dreadnaughts. However, with all effort devoted to the front, Achre was left with half its personnel to finish the Third Series. However, in a long, steady push by the Armada, colonies one after another would be lost to the Entity menace. Mercia, Arcadia, New Manchester, Second Aitlim, the entirety the Kingdom of Lanserica-Arcelstadt, all extraterrestrial colonies of the Free Pacific States, and the United Elysium Conjunction would one after another in long, drawn-out defenses at each world, from 278-291. 1st Century, After Exodus: Stella Magna 2nd Century, After Exodus: Transcendant Oppression 3rd Century, After Exodus: Liberation 4th Century, After Exodus: Return of Humanity 1st Century, Manifestum Fati: The War of Reclamation